Just Maybe
by serpantineObsession
Summary: (Dirkjake, will bump up rating later definitely) When Dirk and Jake meet in a coffee shop and feelings build, what will Dirk do to save his loves life from disaster?
1. Chapter 1

You walked down the bustling streets of New York, heading to the local coffee shop. Its coffee was pretty good and it wasn't very expensive, and some of your friends worked there. You enjoyed going there, same thing, same schedule, until today.

You walked into the coffee shop, and you saw a new customer with brown, almost black hair, tan skin and a green jacket over a white shirt, a green skull printed on it. You walked to the front counter, waving to some other customers who you have long since acquainted by this point as you made your way to take your order. "Hey, you wwant your usual?" The familiar worker with the purple streaked hair said. "Actually, not today. Surprise me." You say to him, leaning on the counter and looking through your pointy anime-like shades.

You looked at this new kid closer, he was about your age and he had the most beautiful emerald eyes. He was chatting to a girl across the table that you had seen a few times but never actually talked to, she had a plain white t-shirt with a blue slug-type thing on it. She had round glasses, and she was also sitting with another girl with a pink scarf, a pink cat with four eyes printed on it. She was quite new as well, she started coming in a few days ago.

You felt someone poke you in the back of the neck a few times, dragging you back into reality. "Hey, your coffee is done." Eridan said, putting the cup down on the counter as you turned. "Thanks, man" you said, taking the cup and pushing off the counter, making your way to your usual table in the corner as you kept looking at the three newbies at the table in front.

It seemed like you already knew them, they just looked all too familiar. Yet you hadn't even spoken to a single one of them. You shrugged, taking a sip of your coffee as you sat down at your table, and saw the girl in pink look at you and wink. Maybe she felt the same as you did? Well, maybe you can catch them tomorrow.

Your name is Dirk Strider and you think you just met your best friends.

**Okay, Serpan here. This is my second fanfic, and first where I'm actually going to try to finish, so review, comment and stuff! All criticism is welcome! I love constructive criticism but don't just comment to hate on this please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, Serpan here with** **chapter**** two of Just Maybe! Maybe if I just leave it alone it'll write itself...hehe just kidding! I love writing** **this!**

**remember to comment, and review!**

As you walked through the bustling streets of New York to get back to your apartment, you heard a soft cats meow coming from a nearby alley. You sped up your pace, walking over into the alley and finding a box. You peered into the box, finding a small ginger and black kitten. You could see its bones, the poor thing. You picked it up, hiding it in your coat and you looked around, walking back onto the sidewalk and swerving away from the big crowd of people, walking to the less-used half of the concrete walkway.

When you got to your apartment you opened the door, walking inside and taking the little out of your jacket. "Dave! I'm home!" You called, taking your jacket off and picking the kitten back up, carrying it to the kitchen.

You got a can of tuna, hearing the footsteps indicating that Dave was approaching. You knew this drill by heart, so at instinct you dropped everything and pulled out your sword, standing at the ready as Dave peeked around the corner.

"Bro, why the hell is there a cat on the counter?" Dave asked, pointing to the small kitten lying on the counter. "I found it in a box and took pity on it, why? Are you afraid of it?" You said, picking up the can of tuna and opening it the rest of the way, setting it on the counter and watching it hungrily lap up the fish.

"No, but I was just wondering." Dave said, leaning against the threshold of the kitchen door and watching you and the kitten. Once the cat had eaten the whole can of tuna you picked it back up again, throwing the empty can away and taking the kitten and heading to your room, stopping after you passed Dave. "Hey, Dave. Do you know the three new people at the coffee shop down the street?" You asked, turning. "No, I was just about to ask if you did." Dave said, pushing off and heading to his room.

The next morning, you awoke to the sound of meowing, forgetting for a slight bit that you had a cat now. You got up, rubbing your eyes and slipping on your shades, standing up and walking over to your closet, slipping on your signature t-shirt with the orange hat, an orange hoodie and black skinny jeans.

You walked over to the bed you made for your cat out of blankets, picking it up and making your way to the kitchen to feed it. When you made your way into the kitchen, you grabbed a can of tuna and set the cat on the counter, opening the can for it and letting it eat.


	3. Authors note!

**okay guys, Serpan here. This is purely an A/N, so I need you to listen up. Its not long, don't worry. All I ask is that you comment and say if you want me to end the story in chapter three, or continue after that. See the box right down there? That one? Use it please and tell me your opinion. Thanks! -Serpan €¥€**


	4. So sorry guys!

**Alright, Serpan here. I just wanted to tell you that im sorry I'm not going to be updating for a while, because I'm dealing with some emotional problems. Again, I'm so sorry but I'll start updating (not very regularly) once school starts on September 2'nd.**


	5. (yet another) Authors note!

Okay guys, Serpan here with an authors note. I will be holding a prompt contest for the next chapter of Just Maybe, because I am having a hard time coming up with ideas. So, how it works. The prompt will be in the comments, any prompts in my PM box will be left ignored, unread, and unopened no matter how spectacular it is. It has to be under 70 words, but thats alot so be creative! You can have Dirk meet everyone else, do literally anything (even like, adopt it out) to the cat, he can stay home, anything really except smut, lemon, and this story will contain ZERO STRIDERCEST WHATSOEVER. (sorry, even I too ship it.) So anyways, be creative with the prompt, and you may PM me for any questions, but not any prompts. Thank guys for staying and supporting, ~Serpan

EDIT: To continue that last thing, the prompt contest will be ending November 11, 2014 for no particular reason. If I fail to get any prompts between now and then, I will continue it for another week, and keep adding weeks if I fail to get anything. In case of a tie that I happen to get, I will explain the rules to the two(?) makers of the tied prompts. Any other questions that you have, my PM box is always open, so feel free. I still feel like theres something you should know, but I will edit this again if I ever feel I forgot anything. But remember, PM for questions, comments for prompts. Have fun anf be creative, y'all!

~Serpan (Again, I know.)


	6. SHORT authors note

Alright guys, short, AND I DO MEAN SHORT authors note. So, I had a bit of writers block, school, and laziness so I didn't tell you this. The promt contest is off, and I found someone to help me make this. (by the way im not mad im usually this blunt) Bye!


End file.
